


A wish that informs the future

by MarbledOpalescence



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, jupeter, no beta we die like men, this starts very soft....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledOpalescence/pseuds/MarbledOpalescence
Summary: Every moment in Peter Nureyev's orbit feels like he's living, feels like he's dying.





	A wish that informs the future

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct result of a conversation with onetiredboy on the tpp server the other day, and a sort of companion piece to their story: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetiredboy/pseuds/onetiredboy  
I hope you enjoy!!

Juno walks in the door, sighing after a long day on a case. He hears rattling in the kitchen and smiles, kicking the door shut behind him.  
“Peter? I’m home!” he calls out, toeing off his shoes and leaving them by the doorway, shedding his coat onto a chair.  
  
“I’m in the kitchen, darling!” Peter calls back, “Just putting the finishing touches on dinner!”  
  
Juno laughs, leaning in the doorway and smiling at Peter.  
  
“And by putting finishing touches I assume you mean laying everything out nicely in dishes?”  
  
“Hush, darling,” Peter says, swatting Juno on the arm with a dishtowel, “Help me carry things to the table?”  
  
The dinner is remarkable only because any dinner spent in the company of Peter Nureyev is remarkable. He teases and coaxes stories of the day out of Juno, flirting softly with a smile across the table. They clear the table when they were done, working together to wash the dishes. Juno is finishing the last of them when Peter comes around behind him, kissing the back of his neck and slipping his arms around Juno’s waist. Juno hums in contentment, leaning back against Peter slightly.  
  
“Leave the rest for the morning?” Peter murmurs in his ear, and Juno sighs.  
  
“Alright,” he says, turning to kiss Peter properly, “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
Peter smiles against his lips and kisses him again, pinning Juno back against the counter. He pulls away after a moment, linking his fingers with Juno’s and pulling him along. They fall into bed together and Juno _feels_. Every moment in Peter Nureyev’s orbit feels like he’s living, feels like he’s dying. When they finish and clean up, they lie in bed together, quiet and still. Juno is content just to watch Peter as he falls asleep, his eye drinking in as much of Peter as he can see in the dim light of their bedroom.  
  
Peter meets his eye and smiles, his teeth sharp in that cupid bow mouth.  
“Come here,” he says, raising his arm. Juno complies, scooting himself closer and letting himself be held in that embrace. Closing his eye and breathing out slowly, Juno falls asleep with Peter’s arms around him, Peter’s breath in his ear.  
  
~~  
  
Juno wakes up. Juno wakes up alone. He’s disoriented for a moment and sits up, looking around wildly, before he remembers. He’d gone to sleep alone, too. And Juno’s heart breaks a little. He wonders if this is how Peter felt, waking up alone after Juno had promised to go with him, leave Hyperion City behind for the first time in Juno’s life and go swinging across the galaxy with him. _Him_. The man Juno had left, and who had left Juno behind. Juno scrubs at his eye angrily, frustrated at the tears welling there. It was his fault, his own fault that Peter had gone on. It was better for him anyway.  
  
His comms beeps and he grabs for it blindly, clicking it to answer, scrunching his face at the light from the screen.  
  
“Yeah?” he asks, his voice still scratchy from sleep, his throat still thick with emotion.  
  
“G’mornin’, Boss!” Rita chirps on the other end of the line.  
  
“Rita, why are you calling me this early? What’s going on?”  
  
“We got a case, Boss! Somethin’ big, ya gotta come in right away, an’-”  
  
“Alright alright, give me the full spiel when I get there. I’ll see you in a bit.”  
  
He hangs up, and sets the comms aside. He stares blankly at the wall a moment longer as the last of the dream’s hold slips from him. He sits there long enough for the tears to dry on his face, then forces himself to get up and out of bed. Rita’s waiting, and he can’t let anyone else down like that again. Not again.  
  
He shakes the memory of the dream from his skin and leaves the dimly lit apartment behind, stepping out into the harsh sunlight of a Hyperion City morning.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times did Juno dream? How many times was he disappointed to wake up alone?  
OKAY. THAT WAS REAL SAD BOY HOURS I KNOW. But I had this idea and I really had to run with it. I did write this in the literal middle of the night, so hopefully this makes sense, but I really wanted to get it done.  
I'm @badass-sunshine on tumblr if you want to say hi/yell at me for making Juno cry like this!


End file.
